Freaking Perfect!
by Blackxican Bish
Summary: "Dammit! Just do whatever makes you happy. Fu*k other girls and what they think about you, Wendy! They can kiss your fabulous ass! Didn't I already tell you this? You're so fu*king beautiful. Now eat, or I'll shove it down your f*cking throat. You're a damn queen, remember!" 'Cuz All You Girls Are Queens. Rated T For My Oc Cussing /.-
1. Fucking perfect

_**"Dammit! Just do whatever makes you happy. Fuck other girls and what they think about you, Wendy! They can kiss your fabulous ass! Didn't I already tell you this? You're so fucking beautiful. Now eat, or I'll shove it down your fucking throat. You're a fucking queen, remember!"**_

"Hey, beautiful. Have any dreams of me?" A girl with soft rain-bowed eyes says. She smiled at the girl with long navy blue hair. The smaller child blushed, "Amora-nee-chan! Don't say embarrassing stuff like that! What if someone heard you?"

The girl rolled her eyes, "That is when you say 'kiss my fabulous ass', Wen-chan."

The girl's cheeks went aflame, "W-What if they do! What do I do then, Nee-chan?"

"You fart in their face, giving them the gift of pink eye."

That's when a silverette flicked Amora's head. "What was that for, Stripper?"

"Quit teaching my little sister such unladylike things!"

"That's not what you said last niiight!" The girl walked out with a pecan roll in her hands.

"A-Amora! Don't say things like that, baka!" His cheeks were a healthy pink. "And that was the last pecan roll!"  
A brunette sluggishly made his way to the bathroom, "Ughhn, why are you guys so loud in the morning?"

"Gray, you and Lucy were pretty loud last night. Ahhhh, Yes! Uh uh, uhhhhh." Amora's eyes brightened.

"W-We did nothing of that sort!"

The silverette from before eyes widened, "Amora! Quit making those noises in front of Wendy!"  
"Oh, Wendy please tell Lyon the phrase I taught you earlier."

"You should never suck —"

"The other one!"

"Oh!" She took a deep breath, "Boooooooooy, don't tell me what to do! I'ma boss!"

The silverette, or Lyon flushed, "What was that first phrase you were about to say?"

"You should never suck up to people. They should bow down to me, 'cuz I'm the flipping queen!"

The boys let out a sigh of relief, "Oh, I thought you were going to say something…perverted."

Amora smirked, "Well…"

"Amora!" Gray pulled her cheeks and Lyon pulled oh her long iridescent curls.

"Stop bullying, nee-chan! Gray, where's Lucy? Amora told she might have went home because she was very sore and when women are that sore they scored mega points."

"Amora quit telling Wendy indecent things!" Gray yelled, blushing.

"So, you do admit you had a big scratch that needed itching last night."

Lyon looked at Gray, "Lucy was pure, you bastard!"

Gray smirked, "And soo tig—" Then stopped, realizing Wendy was standing there.

Wendy looked up in confusion, "What does that mean, Gray-nii?"

Amora's eyes danced in amusement. "Oi, Wendy. You ate yet?"

Wendy smiled, but she fooled everyone but Amora. "Yes, I can't eat anymore! Ahh."

Amora cut a piece of her precious pecan roll and offered her some, "Eat."

Wendy smiled and hesitantly popped her it her mouth, "Yum."

Amora turned to the her two closet friends, "Oi, I'm on my period."

They ran away like their lives depended on it. She then turned to twelve year old and narrowed her eyes.

"You're losing a lot of weight. Did you think I wouldn't notice?"

"Whaa, what are you talking about?"

"Dammit! Just do whatever makes you happy. Fuck other girls and what they think about you, Wendy! They can kiss your fabulous ass! Didn't I already tell you this? You're so fucking beautiful. Now eat, or I'll shove it down your fucking throat. You're a fucking queen, remember!"

The boys heard Amora's yelling/lecture and cursed at themselves for being so distant to not notice. 'I've only been around Amora…so Wendy's been not eating right?' Lyon shoulder sagged.

"Nobody will love me, if I'm fat!"

Amora scooped Wendy in her arms, "What if you died because you're not eating right? How would you think we would feel then, Wendy-imoto?"

Wendy sobbed against Amora's neck, "I-I'm sorry. I just wanted to be perfect."

"Repeat after me."

"Okay."

"I'm fuckin perfect. And if these assholes can't see that then they can suck my dick! 'Cuz I'm a fucking beast."

After Wendy repeated these lines, Amora kissed her hair.

"Don't scare me like that. We can always work out, ya'know. Just… Just don't scare me like that."


	2. I'm a boss ass bitch, obviously

Amora walked in with bags full of groceries, clothing, and toiletries. Then teen marched into Lyon's room, without warning, causing him to drop his 'special' magazines. The two stood there until Amora cleared her throat, "I didn't know you were into things like this."

Lyon's cheeks went into flames, "T-Those aren't mine."

She looked at the cover, "Yet, you were carrying them."

The two continued staring at each other. Amora then walked to the other side of the room, looking away from the male. She sat her things down and started humming. She put her stuff away, and walked away.

Amora quietly walked to Wendy's room, "Open up, beautiful!"

Wendy smiled and opened the door. "Hi, Amora-nee!"

Amora stared at Wendy for awhile, "A-Amora-nee?"

"Good you, gained some weight. You look great!"

Wendy looked at Amora and smiled, "Do…do you mind going to my school with me for a few days?"

Amora stared at Wendy again, "Is someone bothering you? Do I need to bring Lyon too?"

Wendy sighed, "There's a boy that keeps bothering me! I don't even know why! What's wrong with him!"

"I'll go, but lemme take a shower first."

"W-Wait, you're going to go now? You got to call the school first! This is why you are always in trouble!"

Amora smiled at Wendy and shrugged her shoulders. "Hey, Wen-chan, did you know I have the ability to not give a damn?"

Wendy giggled, "You're going to end up suspended."

"And, I can always moon them and say—"

"Kiss my booty." Wendy smiled at her idol.

* * *

Wendy walked into school with Amora on her right, Lyon on her left. Amora looked like she didn't care, but if you saw her carefully, you can tell she was observing the students.

Lyon's face was in a mask, devoid of all emotions. Yet, his cool pitch black eyes were closed. "You guys are drawing attention."

Amora's eyes danced in amusement, "Wendy, my love. You're so beautiful!"

"A-A-A-Amora-nee-chan! You're saying embarrassing things again!"

Lyon chuckled and grabbed Wendy's hand, "You shine like the snowflakes."

"L-L-L-Lyon-nii-chan! Not you too!"

* * *

After a few minutes of strolling around, the teens her a girl with long silver hair chatting about Wendy.

"I see the target, Lyon."

"Who is it?"

"I think her name is Angel…You know the chick obsessed with images."

The two teen's strolled up to the boy, eyes dancing in fury. "You caused our precious jewel to think she had to look like a freaking bird, to be perfect." Amora kneeled down to his height, rain-bowed eyes brightened. She tilted her head to the side, causing her soft iridescent locks to fall over her shoulder.

"I-It was meant as a joke! I didn't think she would stop eating! N-Not my fault she's a-a-an idiot." Stammered a very nervous Angel.

Amora pulled her by her collar, "Excuse me?"

Lyon pulled the teen away, his arms caging her in.

"Everyone listen up! Wendy Vastia-Fullbuster is a fucking Queen. Remember that, and girls! You're so beautiful the way you are. Who died and made Angel, ruler of this shit school? Do whatever the fuck makes you happy. And if I hear one thing about my precious Wendy," Amora shouted, from Lyon's hold.

"You better pray to Mavis, that I won't kick your ass!"

Roars and claps were heard.

Lyon whispered into her ear, "You're so troublesome, must you always make a scene wherever we go?"

Amora didn't looked fazed when he tried to whisper in her ear. She only replied with a, "Duh! I'm a boss ass bitch!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review, yes? :D**


	3. Graveyards

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did, Lucy would be total bad ass, and conceal her curves just a little bit. I own Amora though! ^-^

**Summary:** "Dammit! Just do whatever makes you happy. Fu*k other girls and what they think about you, Wendy! They can kiss your fabulous ass! Didn't I already tell you this? You're so fu*king beautiful. Now eat, or I'll shove it down your f*cking throat. You're a damn queen, remember!"

"_Nothing bad is going to happen to you when I'm around. I won't let it."_

* * *

Wendy closed her eyes, "You can't leave me, Amora!"

Amora's eyes softened, "I'm sorry, Wendy. I have to go. You understand why, right?"

Wendy shook her head, "You can't protect me all the way across the world, Amora-nee-chan!"

Amora closed her eyes and touched Wendy's head, "I'm coming back. Just give me a few weeks. What have I told you?"

Wendy whimpered and opened her chocolate eyes, "That you're coming back once you finish."

"Do you know why I'm doing this?" Amora whispered, kneeling down.

"To make things right.

"C'mere, Wen-chan." Wendy tackled her into a hug, crying into her chest. "Sometimes, we queens have to take charge. Prince Charming is taking too long."

Wendy wiped away the tears rolling down her peachy round cheeks, "I will miss you."

"Don't worry; I'll be back before you know it. Here," Amora took off her golden heart shaped necklace. "When you miss me too much, open it up. There's a picture of you and me."

Wendy sobbed against Amora's chest, until she fell asleep. Amora placed her on her bed, and sighed. "I love you, Wendy. Remember, you're a queen."

* * *

The very next day, Amora was gone. Wendy couldn't stand it, for days she would trap herself inside the room. She would only come out to eat. She spent her hours looking through pictures and watching old home videos.

Wendy smiled at the one sentence Amora had said, and she nodded furiously. "I'ma queen dang it! Long may I reign!" She yelled, throwing her arms in the air. "See you again!"

* * *

Amora walked to her mother's grave and set down the tulips. "Hey, Mom. How are you? How's the afterlife treating you?" She tried to be strong all these years, but it's killing her. "Mom, I'm not leaving without a fight. I'm living for my nakama. Why couldn't you do it? Was it because Dad left us?"

Amora sighed and closed her rain-bowed eyes, "I know you wished you could've been a better mom. Sometimes, I wish you would've told what you were going through. You didn't have to end your life. You know when Wendy stopped eating, scared the hell out of me."

She kneeled down, "I didn't want to lose her, and she's had her whole life ahead of her."

Amora bit her lip, "You remember when I was younger and you told me that Prince Charming doesn't exist? Well, guess what! They do, I met my stripping Prince Charming. And he has the most delicious abs."

She turned her head and sighed, "I'm going to be there for Wendy. She looks up to me, and I'm sure as hell ain't going to leave her. She won't feel the pain you made me feel."

"I'm not turning my back on her, like you did to me. Speaking of which, I need to get back to her. And, I'll be the motherly figure you never were."

Amora stepped on the plane and smiled, "I'm coming home."

* * *

Wendy walked up to the balcony and kissed the locket, this was Amora's favorite place in the whole world. She loved it so much, she called it her palace. _"Every sexy queen has a palace, and this is ours. If they tell us to turn down the music, we reply with a 'I'm a fucking queen. You are my peasant.'Okay?"_

Wendy's chocolate eyes blinked, "Did I just see a blob of white hair?"

"I'm BACK, SLUTS! DID YA MISS ME?"

"Amora-nee-chan! You're home!" Wendy rushed downstairs and tackled the poor girl. "I missed you so much!"

Amora smiled, "I know. I missed you too. Damn, I'm straving! Aye, peasants the queens are hungry! Make us food."

Everything was lively in the Fullbuster-Vastia-Kisime house once more.


End file.
